The Many Qualities of Mercy
by J. Maria
Summary: It's the softening of a heart that leads to the breaking of it. Millicent learns this all too painfully for her own comfort. Spans from OotP, HBP, DH and beyond.
1. Into: Loving

Title: The Many Qualities of Mercy  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: JK owns all - Im still coping with the fallout.  
Spoilers: All seven years at Hogwarts.  
Summary: It's the softening of a heart that leads to the breaking of it. Millicent learns this all too painfully for her own comfort.  
A/N: This is one of the very few fanmixes and fanfics that I can actually blame/partially credit my mother for inspiring. She zoned out during a rant and behold - it produced fic and fan mix. Go figure.  
Also, they get longer than this...honest.

__

**__**

The Many Qualities of Mercy

  
1. Into: Loving

There were things a Slytherin girl like her could not be expected to ever obtain. Prestige, class, honor, and a good marriage. Not that she should even be thinking about marriage at the tender age of fifteen. No, she should be looking forward to the arranged marriage her parents would give her for her eighteenth birthday. That was her only hope for any kind of marriage, after all.

What she desperately wanted was for someone - hell's bells, for _anyone_ - to look through her admittedly gruff exterior and hopefully see the woman she was becoming. But she was who she was, and she should know better than for anyone to see past the badge on her left breast or for the nonexistent Dark Mark on her arm. Her activities on the Inquisitorial Squad were enough proof of her otherwise unproven guilt and allegiances. She knew better than to expect anything. Her heart should know better - but instead it hoped for more if not for everything that she could have as her very own.


	2. Secrets of the Castle

Title: The Many Qualities of Mercy  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: JK owns all - Im still coping with the fallout.  
Spoilers: All seven years at Hogwarts. (Mainly set during OotP, HBP, and DH)  
Summary: It's the softening of a heart that leads to the breaking of it. Millicent learns this all too painfully for her own comfort.

__

**__**

The Many Qualities of Mercy

  
2. Secrets of the Castle

Millicent had never expected help from a Gryffindor, especially because her 'extracurricular activities' had caused him and his housemates so much aggravation. Yet there Fred Weasley had been, taking in the damage he'd inadvertently done to some stupid Slytherin snake.

She'd been the target of one of his and his idiotic twin's joke items, and those that inflicted the pain on her had left her to suffer for her allegiances. He'd felt guilt, and she'd never seen his eyes - not that she'd ever admit to staring in Fred Weasley's eyes before that night - hold that look of remorse when he'd stumbled on her battered form. Without a word, he'd helped her to the hospital wing. He'd fully expected her to rat him out to Umbridge, but she'd given Pomfrey some silly excuse about not seeing a step and accidentally tripping over her cloak.

The lie had slipped from her lips before she could stop it. Her gut instinct had been to blame him, make him _literally_ bleed at Umbridge's hands for something she had no real proof of his part in. But his kindness had softened her senses.

When he'd popped back into the hospital wing the next day with unhexed chocolates, she felt that tough exterior slip further out of her hands. As her heart beat a bit faster at his covert attentions, part of her wished that she had trusted her gut instinct.


	3. Break Away

Title: The Many Qualities of Mercy  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: JK owns all - Im still coping with the fallout.  
Spoilers: All seven years at Hogwarts. (Mainly set during OotP, HBP, and DH)  
Summary: Its the softening of a heart that leads to the breaking of it. Millicent learns this all too painfully for her own comfort.

__

**__**

The Many Qualities of Mercy

  
3. Break Away

She'd shown up in Diagon Alley over the Christmas holidays of her sixth year in tears. Fred had led her shaking form into the back room of the joke shop and up to his flat. He'd never seen her cry, not even when she'd been hexed by her classmates.

Even though Fred had left the school with a bang, he'd slipped up to Hogsmeade every sanctioned weekend to see her. He'd seen her through the first rough months of her sixth year, just as she'd gotten him through the rougher moments of true adulthood.

"Mil?" Fred whispered, brushing the tears from her cheeks. She tried to shake his hands off of her as the nervous and hysterical tears coursed through her.

He pulled her close to him and held her until she'd stopped shaking. Her hands dug into his back as she held on for dear life.

"That bastard killed her," Millicent sobbed. "He made my father kill her! He - she was crying and screaming and I couldn't do anything to stop him. After it, he laughed. How can anyone laugh at that?"

After she'd slept some in his bed, his arms wrapped around her, Fred finally thought to ask her how she'd gotten there without apparating.

"I caught the Knight Bus and I couldn't think of where to go but any here. I knew you'd set up shop, and would be here for any last minute holiday shoppers. I can't go back there, Fred."

"Mil, holidays will be over soon and you'll be safe at Hogwarts again," Fred paused at that thought. When had he become a responsible adult?

"We could run away, anywhere but here. Go to America - _He_ hasn't got allies in the States. Let's get away from this shit, Fred. _Please_?"

Even with her please, she'd only managed to convince him to run away with her for the last week of holidays. Then he dutifully sent his underage girlfriend back to the safest place for her to be from her father and Voldemort. He sent her back to Hogwarts.


	4. One Sweet Love

Title: The Many Qualities of Mercy  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: JK owns all - Im still coping with the fallout.  
Spoilers: All seven years at Hogwarts. (Mainly set during OotP, HBP, and DH)  
Summary: Its the softening of a heart that leads to the breaking of it. Millicent learns this all too painfully for her own comfort.

**__**

The Many Qualities of Mercy  
4. One Sweet Love

There'd been so little communication with him that it was nearly driving her insane. She knew his sister was fairly safe, that Ginny had been taken from the school by her family before Millicent's father and his cohorts had snapped the youngest Weasley up. Millicent smiled at the antics her Fred was getting up to on the outside world. The man still managed more mischief than was human possible. It had been too long since she'd seen him for her own liking. Too long since she'd held him.

Her stomach pitched at the smell of the greasy breakfast meats and Millicent found herself running for the lavatory faster than more people - her 'friends' included - gave her credit for.

It was three days later that she learned her flu-like symptoms were more like morning sickness. Part of her was thrilled at the idea of a sane family of her own. Something other than her guilt-ridden father and dead mother. Something more than just her braving it alone. She had Fred and the baby and soon she'd be free to love him openly. And part of her, the Slytherin and slightly more rational part of her mind, waited for the other shoe to fall.

But that hopeful part of her, the part that still had wings, it sent the missive off to find her love and tell him that she had some news for him on the next Hogsmeade weekend. Surely she and her baby could wait two weeks to celebrate the joyful news with him.


	5. This Is the Night

Title: The Many Qualities of Mercy  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: JK owns all - Im still coping with the fallout.  
Spoilers: All seven years at Hogwarts. (Mainly set during OotP, HBP, and DH)  
Summary: Its the softening of a heart that leads to the breaking of it. Millicent learns this all too painfully for her own comfort.

**__**

The Many Qualities of Mercy  
5. This Is the Night

McGonagall's dismissal had and should have been the final word, but Millicent couldn't leave. She froze to her bones at the idea of leaving them. Her family - all that she had left in this world now that her father had been sacrificed for Voldemort's sick and twisted pleasure - stood across from her table of traitors with his friends and family. One look was all they could share before she was being bustled away from him, Pansy's arm locked with hers as if the sniveling brat even knew or cared about what was racing through her mind.

They'd gotten to the hallway that led to the Room of Requirements before Millicent could process it all. She'd jerked way from Pansy's grasp so forcefully that she'd sent the slimmer teen into Blaise Zabini's side. The handful of remaining seventh year Slytherins looked at her as if she'd grown three heads.

"Millie, what's wrong? We've got to go before Potter gets us all killed!" Pansy whined.

"You're not even willing to fight him," Millicent murmured.

"Merlin, why would we ever do something that stupid?"

"Because it's the right thing to do."

"Millie - "

"Shut up, Pansy!" Millicent shouted. She looked at Nott's face, Blaise's, Daphne's and Pansy's all in turn. "What the hell has he done for you lot that's been so great that you won't fight him?"

"Millicent!" Pansy looked frightened, as if the Dark Lord would swoop down on them for even thinking badly of him.

"He's done _nothing for us_! He killed my parents and I, for one, hope Potter kills the bastard already. I wish I had the strength to do it myself," Millicent spat. "So you cowards can go run, but I'm going to fight as many idiots as I can. Pray I don't cross your parents, Pansy."

Millicent raced down the halls away from her 'friends' to help bring down the one man her parents had taught her to worship and fear. She prayed she could do some damage to pay him back for all the damage he'd done to her over the last two years.


	6. Sacking of Trelawny

Title: The Many Qualities of Mercy  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: JK owns all - Im still coping with the fallout.  
Spoilers: All seven years at Hogwarts. (Mainly set during OotP, HBP, and DH)  
Summary: Its the softening of a heart that leads to the breaking of it. Millicent learns this all too painfully for her own comfort.  
A/N: Before everyone has a spaz attack over the title of this chapter - let me remind/inform you that this is a fan mix based story and that this story came about as an alternative method of me stating why a picked a song and for what reason. This chapter has absolutely nothing to do with Trelawnys job at Hogwarts or even mentions her. Its because this was the song I chose to for this part of the story of Millicent. Besides if youve heard the song then you know how heartbreakingly sad and tender it is.

**__**

The Many Qualities of Mercy  
6. Sacking of Trelawny

She'd help bring the wounded witch she'd found herself fighting beside in the half-demolished hallways into the Great Hall. Hours had passed since the fighting had began and her classmates had gotten away to safety. Millicent scanned the crowds for signs of Fred, but hadn't yet spotted him. Her hand laid slightly protectively over her stomach as she spotted the group of red-heads in the middle of the large group of wounded.

They were huddled around a still form on the ground, Mrs. Weasley was sobbing uncontrollably as Millicent pushed her way through the bodies crowding around them. Millicent felt her chest tightened as she looked at all the other red-headed men. The face she wanted to see was cradling the body on the ground - but it wasn't the right one. This one was short an ear. A sob escaped her lips as she looked at the still form on the ground.

Her head shook through the tears as she dropped heavily to her knees, startling the Weasleys as they mourned.

"No! You've got to wake up, Fred!" Millicent cried, loud enough to be heard by his mother, who stared at her in confusion. "You had better wake up this instant, Weasley. I mean it! You promised me you'd be waiting for me here. You Gryffindors aren't supposed to break your word."

Millicent's fingers tightened on his cooling hand as the tears blurred her vision. Her eyes never left his face until she heard the demands that bastard snake started making on them.

"We'll end this stupid war tonight, and celebrate tomorrow. We'll have sweets and tea at our place, Fred. I promise. I promise," Millicent murmured, bringing his fingers to her lips before placing it on her stomach. "We've so much to tell you."


	7. Hear You Me

Title: The Many Qualities of Mercy  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: JK owns all - I'm still coping with the fallout.  
Spoilers: All seven years at Hogwarts. (Mainly set during OotP, HBP, and DH)  
Summary: It's the softening of a heart that leads to the breaking of it. Millicent learns this all too painfully for her own comfort.  
A/N: Cliché song? Yes, most definitely. Does it hit where I need it to? Yes-indeedily-doo it does.  
A/N2: *waves* Hi! guess who's pimping for requests for this year's B.I.C. Challenge? That'd be me. Hit my profile for more info.

__

**__**

The Many Qualities of Mercy

  
7. Hear You Me

Millicent found herself in a corner of the Great Hall by herself, lost in her own thoughts. A mediwitch had checked her out already and there was no damage to her or her child. Part of her was relieved and part of her pained at that news. She had stared at his now covered body for so long that she was imagining him moving.

It took her a minute to realize that it was _her_ that was being moved, not the other way around. She looked up to see a Weasley man leading her to a cot by the other Weasleys and away from Fred's unmoving form.

Molly Weasley let go of her daughter and the other twin for a moment to meet her. Millicent fought the tears in her eyes as she thought of Mrs. Weasley grieving for her lost son hours ago. She half expected the woman to slap her, but instead found the hand on her cheek brushing at dried and fresh tears. Millicent sniffled at the unexpected gesture, but didn't pull away from the other woman.

"You loved my Fred," It wasn't a question, but a statement. Millicent couldn't speak for the tightness in her chest hurt so badly. She nodded. "You stayed to fight when all the others in your house fled the fight?"

"I couldn't not fight," Millicent whispered hoarsely.

"And if you had - if something would have happened to you tonight - didn't you - didn't you consider what your parents would feel?" Molly demanded.

"What parents?" Millicent said dryly, noticing the tension in Mrs. Weasley's shoulders. "Voldemort had my father kill my mother a year and a half ago and then He killed my father three months ago. I haven't got any family left alive. All I had left was Fred and the baby. I couldn't even tell him about the baby!"

"Oh, Millicent," Molly Weasley pulled her in a tight hug that set the tears she'd been holding in out. She was alone in this world without her Fred. How could she ever find the strength to have their child alone? She just wasn't that strong.


	8. The Funeral

Title: The Many Qualities of Mercy  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: JK owns all - I'm still coping with the fallout.  
Spoilers: All seven years at Hogwarts. (Mainly set during OotP, HBP, and DH)  
Summary: It's the softening of a heart that leads to the breaking of it. Millicent learns this all too painfully for her own comfort.  
A/N: Ah, the Firefly soundtrack. Still makes me tear up when I hear it.

__

**__**

The Many Qualities of Mercy

  
8. The Funeral

It had been unbearably painful to watch the casket slip beneath the ground. More than she'd ever thought it would be. Millicent wrapped her arms around herself tightly as she stared into the garden of the Weasley home. She could imagine Fred growing up here. She could imagine their child growing here. The only one she couldn't picture here was herself. She was used to sterile, barren, and dark landscapes - she'd been surrounded by them her whole life. Bulstrode Estate had been gloomy and the Slytherin dungeons hadn't been any better. But there would be sunshine and healthy living for her child.

"Millicent?" The tentative voice called, shocking her slightly.

The Weasley she remembered third best from her school days stood behind her - the same Weasley who had brought her over to mourn with Molly in the Great Hall. Perfect Prefect Percy was the only Weasley besides Molly and Arthur who could stomach the sight of her. George still mourned his twin too much to see the woman Fred had kept secret from even him. Ron and Ginny still had their own school related hang-ups where she was concerned. Bill and Charlie were both trying to 'live for the moment' - Bill with his quarter Veela wife and Charlie with his dragons. She was just a painful reminder of a part of their brother they hadn't known.

"Yeah?" Her voice was rough and tired even to her ears.

"Mum wondered if you were tired. You've been out here for a long time."

"I've been out here for twenty minutes."

"But in your condition - "

Those four insignificant words were all it took for him to convince her. What fight she had left was gone from her, and she reluctantly let him lead her back to the house. Molly stood at the stove, her hands in constant motion over the flames and pots. Millicent watched in amazement. She didn't know the most basic of housework spells and her few culinary spells were makings eggs and bacon - and even then she burnt them.

The gravity of her life hit her then. How in Merlin's name could she be a mother? She'd barely had one herself and she was still a child.

It was some time later that Molly found her sitting alone again outside, watching the sun set off in the distance. Millicent felt the heavy afghan drap over her shoulders, but never turned to face the woman.

"I've decided what I'm going to do with the baby," Millicent said softly, hearing Molly's breath catch.

"Do with - "

"It'll need a good home and a supportive family," She turned to look at Molly over her shoulder. "It's asking a lot, but I had hoped you would raise it for me."

"For you?"

"I can't do it. I'm rubbish at housekeeping spells - hell, I'm rubbish at most of my spell work. I've no clue as how to behave like a mother - "

"Millicent, you want to give up the child? To have someone else shoulder your responsibilities?" Molly admonished, probably harsher than she should have.

"I - I can't give her a good life. I haven't lived one. I'm a horribly selfish person and I haven't the right to be bringing someone up with the shady morals I have. I can't do it alone!"

Molly's arms were around her faster than she could blink. Millicent let the warmth of the older woman seep into her skin and take the chill from her.

"None of us think we can do it at first. We're all scared of having this tiny person depending on us at all times. We think we're against the world, completely on our own. But you're not alone, Millicent. You've got us. The whole extended Weasley family to rely upon. You and my grandchild are not alone in this world, do you hear me?"


	9. Before It's Too Late

Title: The Many Qualities of Mercy  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: JK owns all - I'm still coping with the fallout.  
Spoilers: All seven years at Hogwarts. (Mainly set during OotP, HBP, and DH)  
Summary: It's the softening of a heart that leads to the breaking of it. Millicent learns this all too painfully for her own comfort.  
A/N: Okay - so probably one of the more foreshadowing pieces...for like, the very next bit. My foreshadow is limited, what can I say?

__

**__**

The Many Qualities of Mercy

  
9. Before It's Too Late

She'd gone into labor alone. At least she'd thought she'd been alone. Percy had rushed her to St. Mungo's after she'd clawed and scratched at him insisting it was too bloody early. She'd shattered a few cups and plates in the process of getting her out the front door to the hastily summoned Ministry car. She never questions how it got there - part of her brain that is still relatively functioning knows she doesn't want to know. It's the Slytherin in her that doesn't question.

For all of her promises, Molly isn't the one to keep hers to Millicent. Sure, she's not alone when her daughter, her little Miranda Winifred comes into the world. No, she and her daughter were not alone but they weren't surrounded by the large and often overwhelming family when the first Weasley grandchild was born. Millicent was stuck in the elevator with a very green Percy when Randa was born. Fred would have liked his infant daughter's first joke on her stiff lipped uncle.


	10. Never is a Promise

Title: The Many Qualities of Mercy  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: JK owns all - I'm still coping with the fallout.  
Spoilers: All seven years at Hogwarts. (Mainly set during OotP, HBP, and DH)  
Summary: It's the softening of a heart that leads to the breaking of it. Millicent learns this all too painfully for her own comfort.  
A/N: And I'm taking requests for this year's B.I.C. Challenge. Check out my profile for more info.

__

**__**

The Many Qualities of Mercy

  
10. Never is a Promise

Millicent's head throbs as she rocks the screaming child in her arms. Miranda is normally a well behaved and happy little girl, but today was not one of those days. Of all the days for Randa to be so very out of sorts, she would pick the day that the Legitimate In-Law arrived. Honestly, she had the timing of her father. Fleur sniffed disdainfully at Millicent's lack of maternal chops. Fleur's own baby was days from being delivered, and she'd made little work of tearing down the usurper of her rightful place as Mother of the First Weasley Grandchild. The whole visit had been annoying and uncomfortable for them all. Pregnant women could be extremely hostile over the smallest things, and Fleur had not failed to mention several times how she was the first daughter in law. Ginny and Molly had simply changed the subject each time Fleur brought it up. Randa just howled louder in defense of her mother. Millicent murmured comforting words to her and eventually had to leave the kitchen. Randa clenched her little fists on Millicent's damp shirt when she heard the pop behind her.

"Millicent? What's wrong with Miranda?" Percy's voice sounded nervous as he rushed over to her. His eyes frantically searched the little girl's face for any signs of injury. Percy glanced up at Millicent. "May I?"  
"Give it a try, nothing I seem to be doing works," she said tiredly. Within seconds of the transfer of the baby from her arms to his Miranda stopped her constant wailing. Millicent sighed as her Randa simply worked her little thumb into her mouth and laid her head on her uncle's shoulders. She cocked her hands on her hips and frowned at him. "Well, it's official. I hate you."

"Mill, is Randa finally settled down -" Millicent turned to see Molly standing in the doorway. Molly smiled at the sight of her third-born son. "Percy! We didn't expect you till much later. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Mum," Percy smiled at her, the fear for Miranda washed away from his face.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the office? Arthur isn't even home yet," Millicent murmured.

"Yes, well, I've been offered a new position," Percy rubbed a hand over Randa's back.

"In the Ministry?" Millicent and Molly asked at the same time.

"Not exactly."

"So McGonagall finally recognized that they need you at Hogwarts?" Millicent laughed at his uncomfortable expression.

"What? How did you know?"

"I'm a seer," Millicent rolled her eyes as she made her way towards the kitchen, avoiding the glare from Fleur as she grabbed Randa's bottle. "Honestly, Percy, it doesn't take a seer to see that you would be better suited in the world of academics."

"I did quite well in the Ministry so far," Percy said uncomfortably, swaying back and forth.

"But were you happy?"

The question seemed to startle both Percy and Molly. Randa only looked at her bottle sleepily. Molly quickly took both bottle and baby.

"Well, we'll have to celebrate the good news tonight. We need a bit of good cheer around here." Molly returned to the kitchen to feed her granddaughter and plan a feast. She started calling out orders to her daughter and daughter-in-law.

"Yes, we certainly do seeing as the babe is three days overdue and Fleur is in an extremely foul mood that is slowly sucking the life from us all," Millicent murmured under her breath.

"Fleur's been making things difficult?" Percy asked quietly.

"Well, yeah," Millicent sighed. "She's got to face the woman and child who took her rightful place in this family."

"What - you and Bill - how?" Percy sputtered, his face going red.

"Oi, I am not the utter slag I've been purported to be, Percy," Millicent patted him gently on the shoulder.

"If you haven't stolen Bill, then how exactly have you stolen her place?" The indignation and anger slowly drained from his face as he felt her fingertips on his shoulder.

"I'm the girl who gave birth to the first Weasley grandchild. As the first daughter-in-law, that honor was supposed to be hers. I dashed that dream the moment I saw Fred's body in the Great Hall and told you all about Miranda. No one has the right to dash someone else's dream."

"Percy! Millicent! Hurry, we need your help getting Fleur to St. Mungo's. Her water's broke!" Molly cried from the kitchen.

Millicent watched from the corner of her eye as Percy's face fell a bit. Once again, something that Percy had accomplished had been pushed aside because of someone else's actions or plans. Hours after little Victorie Delacour Weasley had made her long-awaited arrival and all of the other Weasleys were crowding around the nursery window to see her, Millicent and Miranda found Percy alone, his fingers tracing the employment offer from Hogwarts. Percy smiled softly at the sight of the two.

"Is she everything they hoped for?" Percy asked, reaching out for Randa's outstretched fingers.

"That little spotlight stealer? Of course she is, she's perfect Fleur's child. How can she not be?" Millicent laughed, listening to her own daughter's happy baby talk as she rested peacefully against Millicent's shoulder. She pulled a small white box from behind her back and quickly handed it to Percy. He frowned and looked down at her.

"What's this?" Percy asked, pulling the top open. Inside was a white frosted pumpkin cake with the words _Congratulations Professor Weasley_ written in orange icing.

"It's not much, but your good news deserved some sort of celebration."


	11. Dream of the Everyday Housewife

Title: The Many Qualities of Mercy  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: JK owns all - I'm still coping with the fallout.  
Spoilers: All seven years at Hogwarts. (Mainly set during OotP, HBP, and DH)  
Summary: It's the softening of a heart that leads to the breaking of it. Millicent learns this all too painfully for her own comfort.  
A/N: Dum, dum, dum - jump ahead in time by four years, to a birthday party. Oh, and a _10 Things I Hate About You _(movie) line, for some reason.

__

**__**

The Many Qualities of Mercy

  
11. Dream of the Everyday Housewife

Millicent stood beside the punch bowl, her mind barely focusing on her duties as hostess. Happy children raced around the Burrow, and at the center of it all was her little girl. Miranda's dark auburn hair curled around her plump pink cheeks as she led her little cousin Tori around by the hand. For all the animosity Fleur had felt toward Millicent during her pregnancy you wouldn't know it looking at their children. The two little girls were closer than sisters. To Fleur's credit, the animosity had not lasted long after Tori's arrival. Fleur had felt all the fears and anxieties Millicent herself had felt during her own pregnancy, and the older woman knew how hard it was for Millicent to do what she had to do without the support of a husband.

Millicent smiled softly as little Randa and Tori waved at their constant companion, little five and a half year old Teddy Lupin. She wondered what would happen when they all grew up, and treacherous hormones came into play. Millicent glanced down at her reflection in the bowl of pumpkin juice, startled at the image she saw there. A few gray hairs had appeared on her head not long after Randa had started walking. She felt far older than her twenty-three years. She wasn't an old hag quite yet, but she wasn't some young miss anymore either. She was older than Fred had been when he'd died. Would he even have recognized her, had he been alive? It was nearly five years. Five years that felt like an eternity ago some days, and only a moment ago on others.

"Someone's looking rather serious over a bowl of pumpkin juice," a quiet voice said from beside her. Millicent smiled tiredly over at George.

"Yes, well, _this_ someone has had to listen to a gaggle of children fight over who gets to play on the miniature Quidditch set _someone_ got their niece for her birthday," Millicent sighed.

"Did she -"

"She practically raced to be the first beater."

"Good," George smiled over at Randa and Tori, who waved excitedly at their favorite uncle. George spoiled both little girls rotten, just as she was fairly certain he'd spoil his own son soon. George and Alicia had been thrilled with the prospect of a child. "Still, you sound like you've been having a good time. At least you didn't have to hear the other hens cluck on so about Professor Percy's date."

"Percy's finally arrived?" Millicent murmured, half listening to George. Her back straightened sharply and she cocked her head to the left, taking in George's words. "He's brought a _date_?"

"Hmm, you don't know _everything_ do you?" George teased.

"Just because I live at the center for all gossip issues does not mean I know everything. Who is she? Better yet, _where_ is she?" Millicent asked quietly.

"With Percy and Mum, just by the door," George casually nodded his head in the right direction. Millicent looked over her shoulder casually. A tall thin woman stood beside Percy looking as if someone had shoved a broomstick handle up her backside. "Penny Clearwater, -"

"She was the petrified prefect, yes, I remember her now," Millicent studied the cool expression on the woman's face and noticed her disdainful look in Millicent's direction. She should be used to it by now. She'd been getting them since her outburst in the Great Hall after the battle.

Millicent heard the shriek before she saw the blur that was her four year old daughter barreling straight into her Uncle Percy's legs, muddied hands shoving at the woman clinging to his side. Penelope Clearwater stumbled, barely bracing herself on the doorframe. George chuckled at Percy's own suppressed laugh.

"Oh, _that's_ a lovely welcome," Millicent grunted.

"Clearly, _someone_ doesn't like the competition for Percy's affections," George murmured amusedly.

"Randa may be a bit spoiled, but she knows the world doesn't revolve around her," Millicent rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Much as I agree with that sentiment, Mils, I wasn't talking about our Randa."

Millicent looked at the barely contained angry expression on Penelope's face as she watched Percy pull Randa up into his arms. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, her maternal instinct to shield her daughter rising with every heated second of the glare. Without a word to George, she made her way over to the newest arrivals.

"Mill," Percy smiled down at her as Randa tightened her grip on his neck. "You've outdone yourself with this party."

"Party? And here I thought it was unorganized chaos," Penelope's words were cold and her eyes were locked on Millicent's.

"Yes, well, whenever you put more than one child in an open area and add sugar, things tend to amble down the weary lane to chaos," Millicent smiled sweetly at the Clearwater chit. Randa looked back at her mother with a look in her eyes that Millicent knew meant no good. "Randa, dearest, you shouldn't leave little Tori alone by herself."

"Teddy keeps her safe enough," Miranda smiled at her mother, all cherubic innocence. "Uncle Percy _needs _me more, Mummy."

"Too true," Percy kissed the top of her dark head. "I need to give this little one her very special birthday gift."

"It's a secret, ain't it?" Randa bounced in his arms, her eyes sparkling brightly up at him.

"It is. If you'll excuse us, ladies?"

Millicent was left standign with Penelope in an awkward silence. Determined to not hate someone who was obviously important to Percy, Millicent plastered a happy smile on her face.

"Sorry about that. I honestly have raised her with some manners -" Millicent started to explain.

"That, I highly doubt." Penelope snorted. It was not an attractive look on the older woman. Still, Millicent ignored it and continued.

"- but it is her birthday, and every child leans toward rude on their birthdays. Its the prospect of gifts that does it." It truly was a sign of her emotional growth that she wasn't scratching the bitch's eyes out. "I should go check on the cake, though, in all honestly the children really don't need the extra sugar."

Millicent was content to leave it at that, and get as far away from the frosty bitch as she could. The cake was an easy excuse. And it was already done and out on the tables, but Penelope had no inkling that it wasn't in the kitchen. Besides, she needed a few minutes to compose herself. Apparently, Clearwater didn't.

"You're the one who convinced him to give up the Ministry job, admit it," Penelope spoke icily.

"I didn't _convince_ Percy to do anything -"

"When McGonagall left him, Percy was sure he wasn't going to take the position. He told me so that very day. He goes home to think it over and the next thing I know, he's giving the office his notice. Without consulting anyone of _real_ worth."

"I only congratulated him on the job -"

"And what qualification does an underage, unwed mother have to be poking her nose in someone else's life? Especially with one who got on fairly well and was working his way up the ladder for real change in the Ministry?"

"Well, one doesn't need a fancy job title to notice that he was bloody miserable 'working his way up the ladder'," Millicent bit her tongue from lashing out even more at the woman. "Now if you'll excuse me -"

"Why do you hold so much sway with him?" Penelope's composure shattered. "You are nothing but a conniving little bitch, aligning yourself with the Weasleys just to escape the punishment your kind deserve for murdering so many innocents!"

"You know nothing about me, or _my kind_. I paid tenfold for whatever nasty, horrible thing you could imagine I did. I lost just as many loved ones as -"

"He'll never love a little slut like you, you know," Penelope sneered.

"What?"

"Just because you've had half the Weasley men doesn't mean he'll have you. He'd never be with someone as disgusting as you," Penelope snapped. "Stop hanging and holding onto him like you own him. You can't make him more in love with you! I won't let you!"

"I - I -" Millicent faltered, unable to think of something to say back to her. Molly and Percy burst through the doors then, laughing and smiling.

"There you are, Millicent! Randa's ready to cut the cake, and we came to fetch the ice cream," Molly looked flushed and happy.

"Can I help you, Mrs. Weasley?" Penelope smiled brightly and innocently, as if the stream of bile thoughts and words hadn't just burst from her lips. Millicent was still a bit dumbstruck as they both swept back out the doors, two large trays of ice cream held by each.

"I can't believe how happy Mum is," Percy chuckled, a blush creeping over his cheeks.

"What?" Millicent shook her head to clear all of the things she'd heard in the last minute.

"On account of my bringing a real girl round," Percy smiled at her. "See, even you can't believe I'd bring a girl into this chaos."

"Who would want to?" Millicent plastered a fake smile to her face. "Besides, you've been busy with school. Lots to get used to, and not the easiest place to pick up girls, is it?"

"No, not the right kind anyhow," Percy laughed, and a tiny real smile crept up on her face. And then he spoke. "What do you think of her?"

"Hmm?"

"Penelope. What do you think of her?" Percy's eyes bored into hers, seeking a truthful answer.

"She's nice, Perce. A real sweetheart." And for the first time since she knew him, she lied to him without even blinking.


	12. Call It Off

Title: The Many Qualities of Mercy  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: JK owns all - Im still coping with the fallout.  
Spoilers: All seven years at Hogwarts. (Mainly set during OotP, HBP, and DH)  
Summary: It's the softening of a heart that leads to the breaking of it. Millicent learns this all too painfully for her own comfort.  
A/N: Percy POV! Erm, yeah. *cough*

__

**__**

The Many Qualities of Mercy

  
12. Call It Off

He knew something was not right. Penelope had been angry and moody for the rest of the party, for starters. Percy frowned as he watched Millicent clear the supper plates from the table. Three weeks, and he still couldn't figure out what was bothering her. And it was pissing him right off. She smiled, but it never reached her eyes anymore and she never looked him in the eyes. Millicent wasn't the only one who was acting strange. Randa had been moody and distant and prone to tantrums lately. And Penny was always cool with him after he came back from the Burrow.

"How was your little visit?" Penny had asked this afternoon after he'd returned from yet another tense family gathering.

"The family wondered why you didnt join us," he'd meant it to be encouraging, but she'd gotten even more tense.

"_Some_ of us have important work within the Ministry, Percy. Not all of us go on listlessly about like that _Millicent_."

"Mill? What does she have to do with you not coming to Mum's Sunday luncheon?" Percy frowned at the edge her voice had taken.

"I don't care to dine with those who make no real contribution to the Wizarding community," Penny flushed a bit.

"No real contribution? Merlin, Penny, what has gotten into you? She's part of the family -"

"No, she's _not_, Percy!"

"She was Fred's -"

"Little bit on the side, Percy! She was nothing to him!"

"She's the mother of his child, Penelope!" Percy snapped, tossing his bag down on the sofa. "She's the mother of my niece. She is the only one who brought a bit of Fred back to life. She meant something to him -"

"Then why did he never tell anyone about her? Hmm?" Her hands came to rest on her hips, as if daring him to answer her.

"Bloody hell, Penny, there was a war going on! He couldn't risk her getting hurt by Voldemort's Death Eaters -"

"Of which her family members were! She probably _signed_ his death certificate -"

"No, that would have been _me_, Penny," Percy all but growled at her, a completely uncharacteristic sound even to his ears. "_I_ was there, and _I_ wasn't quick enough to save my brother."

"And she still uses that to keep you under her thumb-"

"ENOUGH!" Percy shouted. Penny flinched, her mouth drawing closed tightly as she grabbed up her bag and stormed out of the flat.

The next week should have been quiet without Penny's constant picking at every little thing to do with Millicent, but in the quiet she should have left all Percy could hear were his own thoughts and those she'd put there in the first place. No one noticed how distracted he was at the weekly get together. No one but Randa and Millicent. And Millicent had been quick to gather the children around her and away from the rest of the family.

"Was Penelope held up again at the Ministry, Percy?" Molly asked quietly as she cleared away the dishes.

"Yes, she's had a very busy week," but he couldn't bring himself to meet his mother's gaze.

"For the memorial?"

"The memorial...yes. Five years," Percy murmured. "It's a very long time, isn't it?"

"Too short some days," Molly sighed, tears gathering in her eyes. She glanced over at Millicent who was tickling Randa and Tori. "Too long to be alone, though."

"Hmm?"

"Our Millicent needs to move on. Five years is a very long time to be alone, and especially since she's still so young," Molly smiled over at her son. "A woman has needs, you know."

"Mother!" Percy blushed at hearing something so scandalous from his mother.

"Get your mind out of the gutter! I wasn't just talking about _that_!"

"You're the one talking about the mother of your oldest grandchild in _that _way," Percy muttered.

"While I do wish Fred was still here with her and Randa every single day, I am not so silly as to think she'll mourn him forever."

"She loved him, of course she'll mourn him -"

"He was her first love, yes. But he can't be her last, Percy. That's just too sad a thought. Life moves on, and there is enough room in the human heart to find love again."

A silence hung between mother and son for several heavy minutes. Percy tried to process everything his mother had said. He glanced back at Millicent again before speaking.

"If you had lost Dad during the first war, would you have moved on? Loved again?"

"Who knows? I was pregnant with my seventh child and I had six little boys running underfoot. Had I lost your father then - I might have. Had I lost him when we lost Fred, I know I wouldn't."

"Then how do you know -"

"Because its so tiring to go it so completely alone when you're still so young. If anyone knows that, it would be you, Percy."


	13. When the Sand Runs Out

Title: The Many Qualities of Mercy  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: JK owns all - Im still coping with the fallout.  
Spoilers: All seven years at Hogwarts. (Mainly set during OotP, HBP, and DH)  
Summary: Its the softening of a heart that leads to the breaking of it. Millicent learns this all too painfully for her own comfort.  
A/N: Percy makes another discovery.

__

**__**

The Many Qualities of Mercy

  
13. When the Sand Runs Out

It was a cool spring day when Percy went to visit the brother he'd once failed. No matter how much his parents, siblings and friends told him it wasn't his fault, it still felt like he'd failed to keep his baby brother safe. A laugh and then he'd been gone. Fred had died just like he'd lived. Maybe Penny had been right about one thing. Percy had devoted his entire life, his very being to protecting the people around him from any sort of danger. He taught his students rigorously on how to be prepared for everything and to always err on the side of caution. He was ever watchful around his nieces and nephews.

__

And Millicent? Have you been ever watchful of her?

Percy's head jerked up, looking around for the voice he hadn't heard in five long years. Except no one was there, for Percy stood alone in the early morning light that cast long shadows on the graves of those lost in the last battle. His throat tightened, but he forced himself to answer the question out loud.

"I've done everything for her and Randa, everything from changing diapers to medi-witch visits to securing legal rights for Millicent. Everything you would have done for her and your daughter had you lived. Everything but give her a home. Mum took care of that."

__

I bet Mum's driving her nutters just like she did to us. But you didn't tell the

whole_ truth, big brother._

"I - care for her, as if she were a sister. As if she were Ginny." Denial coursed through his mind, but he didn't speak the answer he truly meant.

__

You think of

Ginny _like _that_? For shame, Perce._

"I'm not supposed to feel _that_ kind of attraction to my brother's girl. Not the one I failed so badly."

__

Who said you failed, you twat?

"I know I failed you, Fred. And I've been trying so hard to make that up to you."

__

I'm dead. You don't need to make amends to the dead, Percy.

"That's why I have to!" Percy choked on the words, tears welling behind his closed eyes. "That's why I can't love your girl the way you would have. It's - it's too damned -"

__

Right?

Shock coursed through his brain and Percy's eyes snapped open. Standing just beyond the headstone was the wispy form of his long-dead brother. A smile in his eyes and on his lips, looking nineteen and ready to take on the world. Just as he had in life, just as he had on his last night alive.

__

She wasn't my first love. She was my last. Maybe she's both for you. All I know, is that in this life, you're the only one who makes her smile anymore.

"She hasn't been smiling lately. And I'm definitely not the one causing her to smile."

__

No, it's her knowing that, realizing that it's you that makes her not smile.

"Beg pardon?"

__

Perfect Prefect Percy, she's as scared and unsure as you are. But it's there.

"Are you sure?"

__

I took the chance on love. Maybe you should too. Leads to interesting things, love.

Percy's eyes fluttered closed, his fingers unclenching. Love. Percy was in love with Millicent Bulstrode, the mother of his niece and his dead brother's lover. The woman who encouraged him to be happy, who encouraged him to joke and smile again. The woman he'd been drawn to since that horrible night they'd lost everyone. The night she'd wept over the body of his brother and then had withdrawn into herself, and the night he'd found a purpose in keeping her safe. The woman he'd loved for nearly five years and had been denying to only himself.

__

I don't blame you. Neither does she.

Percy's eyes shot open again as the wind ruffled his hair. He was alone again. Fred was gone. He was not to blame, and Fred didn't blame him or hate him for falling for Millicent. _It was so hard _not_ to fall for her._

"I'm in love with Millicent."


	14. The World

Title: The Many Qualities of Mercy  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: JK owns all - Im still coping with the fallout.  
Spoilers: All seven years at Hogwarts. (Mainly set during OotP, HBP, and DH)  
Summary: Its the softening of a heart that leads to the breaking of it. Millicent learns this all too painfully for her own comfort.  
A/N: In which Percy makes some decisions without knowing that Millicent has made a few of her own.

__

**__**

The Many Qualities of Mercy

  
14. The World

The easiest thing he'd done was breaking things off quietly with Penny. He could use any excuse really - her obvious distaste for his family, her constant harping on his career moves, her sudden and disturbing interest in Oliver Wood. They'd spent more time apart lately than they had together.

The hardest was thinking how to try and change his relationship with Millicent. Or see if she was even interested in changing things with their relationship. He showed up at the Burrow earlier for the weekly get together three weeks after going to visit Fred's grave and breaking up with Penny.

Miranda threw herself at her uncle, giggling happily at seeing him alone. Percy pulled her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes searching behind her for her mother. Millicent hovered just inside the door, tension in her face clear as she glanced behind him looking for Penny.

"By yourself again?" Millicent asked quietly, looking up into his eyes. "Penelope not able to join us again?"

"Good," Miranda sighed.

"Miranda Winifred, apologize this instant! That was a very rude thing to say about your Uncle Percy's girlfriend," Millicent scolded.

"But she's ever so mean, Mama! She doesn't like me at all!" Randa pouted.

"And that is part of the reason Penelope will no longer be joining us. It is just reprehensible, not liking our Randa," Percy teased lightly. Millicent paled at his words.

"No," she gasped. "You can't -"

"That and she fancies Oliver Wood," Percy shrugged, trying to play it off casually.

"Eww," Randa scrunched up her nose. "He's not nearly as pretty as Uncle Percy! He hasn't even got red hair!"

"Ah, then all the girls should fancy me for my red hair?" Percy grinned.

"Of course! "Randa chirped, her eyes brightening as she spotted Tori, Bill and Fleur coming. "Down please!"

Percy watched her leave for a moment before turning back to the extremely tense Millicent.

"I'm sorry things ended with her," Millicent said stiffly.

"I'm not," Percy shrugged. He took a deep breath, averting his eyes from her. "She - she wasn't the same girl I knew from school. She changed during the war, and the changes weren't good ones."

"But you felt something for her, and she's been the first girl you've brought around. If Randa's attitude towards -"

"It had nothing to do with Randa's attitude toward her," Percy stared at her. "I didn't care for her attitude towards my family."

Millicent nodded at that, but the tension didn't go away. Percy wished he could figure out why she was so upset - surely she didn't believe he and Penny were destined to be? He noticed the tension in both his mother and father as well, but he couldn't place that. He thought perhaps it had something to do with Penny's continued absence. He sought out both his parents after dinner, while the rest of the family went outside for a pick-up Quidditch game.

"We were upset that Penelope couldn't join us again," Molly said sadly. "Though, to be honest, she wasn't the warmest of witches."

"We've broken up," Percy sighed. "Just wanted different things."

"I'm sorry, Percy," Arthur looked out the window, not really paying attention to his son.

"Why don't you go out and join your brothers dear?"

Frowning over his conversation with his parents, Percy did go out. Not to play Quidditch. He had rotten coordination - there was a reason he was the only Weasley sibling to never play for the house team. Percy went to where Millicent was sitting by herself. Hermione and Alicia sat together, the two little girls taking turns pressing their ears to Alicia's burgeoning belly to hear their little cousin Fred.

"So, what's up with Mum and Dad?"

"Hmm?" Millicent turned to him.

"They're distracted and handled my break-up with far fewer tears than I had expected. Did no one like her?"

"I doubt its really sunk in for them yet, and I'm afraid that's partially my fault," Millicent sighed, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her left ear.

"Why?"

"I told them today that Miranda and I would be moving out at the end of the month," Millicent said in one breath.

"You're - you're leaving the Burrow?" Percy shook his head. "Whatever for?"

"Because its time I grow up," Millicent shrugged. "Because they deserve to be done raising kids. Because I can't hide out here forever."


	15. I Choose

Title: The Many Qualities of Mercy  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: JK owns all - I'm still coping with the fallout.  
Spoilers: All seven years at Hogwarts. (Mainly set during OotP, HBP, and DH)  
Summary: Its the softening of a heart that leads to the breaking of it. Millicent learns this all too painfully for her own comfort.  
A/N: Millicent's moving out. Also, I apparently have to go back and edit the name of George's wife. Rowling's family trees has got George marrying Angelina Johnson instead of Alicia Spinnet (because she also wanted a Weasley brother to marry an ex-girlfriend of Fred's, apparently.) That is the only family tree following I'll be doing (except for, you know the names of Bill's, George's, Ron's and Ginny's kids.)

__

**__**

The Many Qualities of Mercy

  
15. I Choose

It was time for her to go. She'd known that eventually this day would have come. It was getting to be too much. Though he'd protested it - she knew she and Miranda were the reason Percy and Penelope had broken up. The woman had hated everything she'd represented. It was like being back in Slytherin house all over again - the indiscriminate hate blared on the whole rather than directed at the idiots who'd riled the masses. Or in this case got the whole Weasley clan angry that another member of the family was being dragged away.

"Are you out of your mind?" Ginny had glowered at her when Arthur and Molly had broken the news to the rest of the family days later.

"Seems to be the general consensus," Millicent shrugged as she continued to hand-fold the last of Randa's laundry.

"Why are you moving out?" the red-head huffed. "Have you even got prospects lined up for you and Randa?"

"Yeah, I actually have," Millicent turned to face the angry woman. "Angelina's old flat in Diagon will work for now, and I've spoken with Mrs. Longbottom about taking over Neville's position at their shop. He starts his teaching position at Hogwarts this fall."

"What?"

Ginny stared at her blankly for a few moments. Nobody seemed to get the fact that Millicent had been agonizing over this for the past six months. None of the other Weasley siblings still lived at home. Ginny'd married Harry nearly a year ago, Ron and Hermione had moved in together months before that. Bill and Fleur had Shell Cottage. George and Angelina had the flat above the joke shop. And Charlie was back in Romania.

Arthur and Molly had been raising kids for nearly thirty-five years. Now that Arthur had retired, it only seemed fair to her that he and Molly have some privacy. They'd more than earned it. She had said as much to them as that being one of her reasons for moving. The Weasley children just couldn't seem to wrap their heads around it.

Which is why she started reaching out to the few friends she'd gained over the past five years. Luna Lovegood had been one of her first non-Weasley friends after the Battle of Hogwarts. It helped that she'd spent a good hunk of the summer holiday between her sixth and final year at the Burrow. Mr. Lovegood had been trying to rebuild their home, but even with magic it still took a long time.

Neville Longbottom had been the next friend she'd made. Which still seemed odd, considering their houses' hostility during their school days and the war. But then, Neville had been another one of those people who'd seen her actions during the battle. She'd been one of only four Slytherin seventh years to fight. And she'd been the only one fighting _against_ Voldemort.

And finally Angelina Johnson, Fred's ex-girlfriend and George's wife. Angie had never known why Fred had broken things off with her their seventh year, and Millicent had expected a lot of hostility from the other witch. But like with Luna and Neville, there hadn't been any. She'd smiled sadly at Millicent and had said, "I'm glad he had you in the end. I was a shite girlfriend to him."

Hermione had been harder to win over, but then they had a bit of a rocky past. It had been equally hard with George, Ron and Ginny. Over time, and her reaction during the battle had something to do with their changed feelings. Randa had helped a lot with that as well.

But now it was as if nothing had changed between Millicent and Ginny. Her temper was as fierce as Fred's had been, and she took Millicent's decision to leave the Burrow as a betrayal of all that the Weasleys' had done for Millicent and Randa.

"I've got both a job and a place lined up -"

"And you're just gonna rip your daughter away from her home and family?" Ginny shook her head angrily. "Absolutely selfish of you, not that it shouldn't be expected!"

Millicent held her tongue. Because as much time as she'd spent with the Weasleys, she _wasn't_ family. She was just Randa's mum. This was her daughter's family, not hers. Ginny had stalked away then, and Millicent let her go. Nothing she'd said had made any sense to the youngest Weasley, and no amount of shouting at her would change Ginny's opinion on the matter.

"She didn't mean it," Harry Potter's voice coming from behind her had her head jerking up in surprise. Potter had always been cordial enough, but they'd had little opportunity to speak alone.

"Ginny meant every word," Millicent shook her head. "She'll just regret them later. Fred was the same way."

"She just doesn't understand the move," Harry sighed. "None of them really do."

"They think I'm trying to keep Randa from them, and I'm honestly not," Millicent pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to eliminate some of the stress building there.

"I get it. You went from nothing to all this," Harry smiled. "Its overwhelming -"

"That's not it," Millicent groaned. "Okay, so some of it is. But - its just that I've not moved on. I had dreams once, you know? Of how all of this was _supposed_ to go. Before Fred, before I had Randa, before he was gone and I was here at the Burrow. Just lazing away here, being this great big disappointment to everyone. The one whispering in people's ears. What right did I have to tell Percy to quit his Ministry job? What right did I have to tell Gin she should go out for the Harpies? I'm twenty-three years old and I've never held a job. I've never tried to do anything but be a mum and someone else's burden -"

"You're not a burden, Mill," Harry frowned at her. "If anything, you made them happy again by distracting them from the pain of losing Fred. And Percy was never happy at the Ministry. Ginny didn't want to become a mediwitch. She just wouldn't listen to any of _us_ about it. Who ever told you that you were a burden?"

"Penelope did, didn't she?"

Both Harry and Millicent turned to see Percy coming in through the kitchen door. Harry looked angry at this news, and Millicent wouldn't meet Percy's gaze. After a few tense moments, Percy spoke again.

"Angelina gave me the keys to her parents' old flat in Diagon. I thought we could go over there and see what needs fixing up," Percy cleared his throat.

"Yeah. Thanks, Perce. I'll just go tell Molly where we're off to."

Millicent pushed past the two men who would have been her brother-in-laws if those few plans she'd tried to make in her youth hadn't fallen through. Harry just stared at Percy for a few moments.

"What, Harry?"

"Millicent's the reason you broke things off with Penny, isn't she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but please keep from saying that idiotic thought to Millicent," Percy's jaw tightened, which only made the younger wizard grin.

"Millicent's better for you," Harry shook his head and let Percy stew on that for a good long while.


	16. Goodbye

Title: The Many Qualities of Mercy  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: JK owns all - I'm still coping with the fallout.  
Spoilers: All seven years at Hogwarts. (Mainly set during OotP, HBP, and DH)  
Summary: It's the softening of a heart that leads to the breaking of it. Millicent learns this all too painfully for her own comfort.  
A/N:

_**The Many Qualities of Mercy**  
16. Goodbye_

"It's in better shape than I thought," Millicent pasted a smile to her face as she set Miranda down on the counter.

Miranda scrunched up her nose in distaste and crossed her arms in annoyance. This was her fourth visit to the flat, and the four year old was still determined to hate her new home.

"Not as cool as the Burrow," Randa huffed. "The rooms are too big, Mummy. We'll get lost going to the loo!"

"No, we won't, Randa," Millicent rubbed at her temple. Her head had been throbbing for the past few days, she ached all over and now on top of it all Randa had adopted Ginny's attitude toward the move as her own.

"I think it's just big enough for you to have a very own room of your own," Percy grinned at her as he levitated three boxes down onto the counter beside Randa.

"You nearly squisheded me, Uncle Percy!" Randa giggled, momentarily forgetting her annoyance with the move and her mother.

"Oh, I am so very sorry. I didn't notice the tiny imp upon the counter there!" Percy frowned. "I do believe you've shrunken."

"Have not!" Randa chewed at her lip. "Mummy, tell Uncle Percy I haven't shrunken!"

"Oh, you haven't?" Millicent teased, poking her side.

"Nuh-uh! I haven't, 'pon my honor!" Randa stuck her nose up in the air.

"No, you weigh the same," Millicent groaned as she plucked Randa off the counter. "I don't think our Randa has shrunken, Uncle Percy. Upon my honor."

She fought off the dizzy wave as she set Miranda back down on the floor. The little girl contented herself with the few toys she'd already unpacked and plunked down in the middle of the kitchenette. Millicent stepped aside and gestured for Percy to follow her.

"So, is this the last of it?" he asked quietly, following her into the parlor.

"Nearly all of Miranda's things, and mine have been here since yesterday," she nodded. "I haven't told her that tonight's her last night at the Burrow."

"Just hers?"

"I planned on spending the rest of the night here, getting it all set up for her. The room's to look exactly like hers' at the Burrow. And I figured Molly'd want a night with her on her own," Millicent's crooked smile wobbled. "It's her oldest granddaughter, after all. I'm - well, I'm not blood -"

"Mum loves you just as much as she does Ginny, Fleur, Angelina and Hermione," Percy frowned at her. "You know you're part of this family, don't you, Mill?"

"Am I, Perce?" Millicent shook her head. "I'm not. There are days when - when it seems like I'm nothing more than a burden on everyone. Fred's 'mistake'."

"Don't say that, for it isn't true." Percy settled his hands gently on her shoulders.

She didn't say anything in response, but the look on her face said plenty. She didn't believe him. Millicent shrugged gently out of his grasp and looked away. After a quick bite of her lower lip, she raised her eyes back to him again.

"I know I've imposed on you terribly the last few days, but could I beg off one more favor?" Millicent asked huskily.

"Anything," Percy leaned in closer to hear her.

"Can you take Randa back to the Burrow? I'd hate to get started and then . . .deal with all of that tonight."

"Of course. I'll take her for an ice in the Alley then herd her back to the Burrow."

"Thanks, Percy."

A half an hour later, the final touches were done in Miranda's new room and her little girl was halfway back to the Burrow for her final night. Millicent's head throbbed and there were moments she felt like crying. But she hadn't _really_ cried since Miranda had been born - and before that the night of the Last Battle.

She was in the middle of the parlor when she found herself on the floor. She wasn't sure how she got there, but there she was. Oh, for the love of . . .

* * *

"I'm worried about her, Percy," Molly fretted over the now sleeping Randa.

"It's just a bit of sugar shock, she'll be better in the morning, Mum," Percy chuckled.

"Oh, I'm not talking about Randa!" Molly slapped his arm gently. "I'm talking about our Millicent!"

"Mum, she's just trying to find herself -"

"I know _that,_ Percy," Molly frowned at him. "I'm talking about that bug she's not over."

"Bug?"

"She's been sniffling horribly the last few days. Do tell me you'll look in on her before you go on home?"

"Of - of course, I will," Percy cleared his throat. "I actually have to be running along -"

"Oh, thank you, dear. Do be careful getting home," Molly brightened as her third-born son nearly ran out of the house.

"Now that was some fine manipulating you did, my dear," Arthur chuckled from beside her.

"If I didn't give one or both of them a nudge, I'm bound to never get another grandchild out of either of them," Molly huffed. "Honestly, I don't know how many hints I can drop to the pair of them before they open up their eyes and realize they're meant to be together."

* * *

"_Now, you're bein' a bit dramatic, aren't you, Milli-me-love_," Fred's voice trickled over her ears and Millicent was sure she'd gone and died. "_Nope, not your time yet._"

"Fred?"

"_In the ghostly flesh. How're you feeling?"_

"Wretched."

"_If it's for my sake, don't bother_."

"I feel wretched because I'm passed out on my carpet, not because I'm having a conversation with my dead lover."

"_Ah. I see now."_

"What are you doing here, Fred?" Millicent blinked her eyes open, but try as she might she couldn't see him. "If you're really here."

"_Oh, I'm here all right. Just watchin' over you till big brother arrives_."

"Oh."

"_Percy's nearly on his way. You let him take care of you. Of all you might need, you hear me, Millicent Bulstrode?"_

"You're dead, you can't boss me around," Millicent said through a teary sob. "Not that you ever did while you were alive."

"_Let him love you, Mill. You both deserve that, you know."_

"I'm not what he needs -"

"_You've _always _been what he needs. Had it not been me that day, it would have been _him _that summer."_

"What?"

"_You were always meant to be a Mrs. Weasley, Millicent," _Fred's face popped into view. "_I was privileged to be yours first."_

* * *

Percy practically flew to her flat and his heart stuttered when he saw her lying on the floor. He couldn't lose her, not when he hadn't yet admitted his feelings for her.


End file.
